


And Then?

by punkrocktaire



Category: Criminal Minds, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Does Anyone Ship This?, Innocence, M/M, Newly established relationship, They're so innocent and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Reid. They're both awkward little boys in love and they have no idea how to go any further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me I don't even know how this happened.

"Spencer?" Enjolras clutched the phone to his ear, listening to Spencer's even breathing.

"Hmmm?"

"I finished my book."

"Don't you have another?"

"Um, no," Enjolras paused. "Maybe we could try something else?"

"Like what?" Spencer sounded perplexed.

"I don't know," Enjolras shrugged, unseen. "Something besides staying on the phone while we both read.

"Not...not that I don't enjoy this." Enjolras added into the handset.

"Um, we could watch that BBC documentary together. It starts in a few minutes. Its suppose to be about the merits of the five second rule and how there's actual proof that bacteria really don't contaminate-"

"Spencer."

"Yes," he asked, unused to being interrupted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. But of course."

"Okay," Enjolras inhaled slowly through his nose and screwed his eyes shut, exhaling loudly. "If I were there, what would you do."

"Oh, well, I'd offer you a cup of tea and probably ask why you-"

"Spencer. That's not what I mean."

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "What then?"

"What...what..." he swallowed. "What would you do to me? My body?"

"Oh." Spencer was quiet. "Um."

"If you don't want to-"

"No, no, I've read about this. Phone relations are very popular for people our age."

"So?"

"So?"

"What would you do?"

"Well, with your permission, I'd like to kiss you."

Enjolras smiled. "And then?"

Spencer was quite once more, so Enjolras spoke. "Spencer? What next?"

"I don't know," Spencer whispered. "I never read that far."


End file.
